Marvin
by overthemoon07
Summary: Maureen brings a friend home oneshot


Title: Marvin

Word Count: 911

Characters: Maureen/Mark, mentions of Roger

Summary: Maureen brings a friend home

Mark flipped his camera off and stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees. Satisfied with his footage, he turned towards the loft to return home. It was warm, finally spring. The remaining snow had melted along the edge of the sidewalks, making it a lot easier to bike along. A gentle breeze tickled Mark's blond hair as he rode swiftly down the cement path. He arrived shortly at the loft and he clumsily hopped off of his bike and tossed it over his shoulder. He hated carrying this thing up the seven flights of stairs to the apartment but biking was a lot faster than walking around town. He stopped at the top of the stairs to catch his breath and set the bike down. He wheeled it towards the door and shoved his key into the knob.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he hollered as he wheeled inside.

"Aww, you're so cute! Yes you are, yes you are," a muffled voice cooed from his bedroom.

It was Maureen's voice but who was she talking to? No one else appeared to be home. Collins's bag was nowhere in sight and he knew that there was no way in hell she was talking to Roger or Benny like that. Mark leaned his bike against the wall and set his camera gently down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, as he approached his bedroom. The door was ajar so Mark pushed it open gently with his fingers. He stepped inside, startling Maureen. She spun around quickly, clutching her chest.

"Mark! You scared me!" she said, catching her breath. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry," Mark apologized as he crossed the room to where she was kneeling. "Who are you talking to?"

"Marky, listen to me," she said as she stood up. "Don't get mad at me. Just hear me out, okay?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I get mad at you?" he asked as her hands rested on his chest. "What are you hiding?"

Mark peered over her shoulder and saw a small cardboard box sitting on the ground behind his girlfriend's feet. He gave her a confused look before pushing past her. He knelt down beside the box and pulled the flap back. Inside the box sat a small orange ball of fuzz. The ball of fuzz slowly uncurled and two eyes appeared, staring up at Mark. The fuzz tumbled backwards up and buried itself into the far corner, away from Mark.

"Mark, let me explain," Maureen said as he slowly turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked, standing.

"I found him on the street and he was all alone and he was hungry. So I brought him back here and I fed him."

Mark looked at her desperately. He looked at the box and then back at Maureen.

"His name is Marvin," she informed him, smiling angelically.

"Maureen," Mark said hopelessly.

"Oh please can we keep him? Please? Please Marky?" she pouted her lips at him, grabbing onto his belt loops.

"Maureen," he said, closing his eyes. "We can't keep him."

"Marky!" Maureen whined, letting go of his pants. "We have to keep him."

She knelt down beside the box and reached in, plucking the small animal out. It cried as she lifted it into the air. She set it close to her chest and the fur ball clawed onto her shirt, clinging tightly.

"He needs me," she pouted, showing Mark how the animal clung to her.

Mark knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep it."

"It's not an it, Mark. It's a cat. And it's a he. Marvin."

"Marvin, whatever," he waved his hand around.

"Please?" she begged. "We can't just put him back outside. He has no mother. And he's so small and helpless."

"Maureen," Mark whined, feeling himself begin to crumble.

She pouted her lips more, cuddling the kitten close to her.

"Roger will hate it," he told her, sinking onto the floor beside her.

"I'll take care of him. He won't bother Roger."

"He'll still hate it."

"Please Marky?" she asked, moving closer to her boyfriend. She held the kitten in one hand and the other hand slid around Mark's neck as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Maureen," Mark scolded, trying to be strong.

Her lips traveled down his cheek and onto his neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She moved up to his ear, kissing it and cooing into it.

"Maureeeeeeen," Mark groaned. "We can't…. keep the… cat…"

"Please? It would mean a lot to me, Pookie," she whispered as her tongue grazed the side of his ear.

"Okay," he responded quickly, eyes closing as she gently attacked his ear.

"Oh, I knew you'd like him," she exclaimed, pulling away from Mark.

"What? No, Maureen. No."

"You just said yes," she said, shooting him one of her looks.

"But Roger,"

"But Roger nothing. He's staying," she informed him, pulling the orange cat away from her chest and setting him on Mark. Mark sneezed loudly, scaring the kitten, but it gradually became more comfortable and curled into a ball on Mark's chest, purring loudly.

"Aw, Mark, he likes you," Maureen cooed happily as she cuddled back up against the cameraman.

"Yeah, I guess he's kind of cute," Mark admitted as Maureen latched herself to his arm.

"Thank you Pookie," she said, kissing his lips.

"I'm such a softie."

"But you're my softie."


End file.
